DWMA's Alchemist
by Fawfulrox
Summary: Some of the Fullmetal characters get invited to come to the DWMA. Everyone gets a partner, and they will go through crazy challenges, and competitions. I hope you enjoy :)


_Hey guys so I'm starting a new story! This is my first time writing a crossover. I'm sure you could tell because of the title, but this is a Soul Eater/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood crossover. I picked those two because out of all the anime I watched, they're probably my two favorites. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter. P._ _S_ _. Just like other stor_ _ies_ _about the anime, there might be some spoilers. So if you have not finish either anime read at your own risk. AND one last thing, I will try to update this fanfic every month to two months. Sometimes less, sometimes more. Just wanted to let you know, so for the ones who stayed and read this whole intro, enjoy the chapter. Oh I almost forgot! My favorite characters are Envy and Kid, so they will be the most evident in my story, so if you don't like those two characters, then well..._ _P_ _lus I want to have a bunch of totally random pairings... so if you don't like that you might not like this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter one._

 _I do not own Soul Eater, or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_

Envy stared at the ceiling of his dark and empty room, today was the big day. Today was when a couple of the homunculi, Al, and the pipsqueak, all had to go to the DWMA. Envy was sort of excited, because right now he was bored just waiting around, doing nothing. The thing was, only a couple of homunculi got to go, and Envy hoped he made the list. He rolled out of bed and went to go see if the letter from the DWMA had came yet.

"Hey, pipsqueak," Envy laughed at Edward.

Ed just rolled his eyes. 'Why did Mustang make all of us share a house for the time being,' Ed thought. He finally answered, "Yes, what do you want?"

Envy plopped down on the couch, and leaned over the edge of it, "Have any idea what homunculi they picked to go?" he questioned.

Ed thought for a second, "Why do you care?" Ed asked. "Do you really want to go?"

Envy rolled his eyes and waited for an answer.

Edward simply said, "I think they sent a letter, and Al might have it."

Envy jumped off the couch and looked out the window. He saw Al packing the car that was sent to them for the trip. Envy ran down the steps and flung open the door. "Yo, Alphonse!" he called.

Alphonse, who was surprised by Envy, dropped the bag he was carrying, "Oh! Envy... hi."

Envy rolled his eyes again, "Look I'm trying to be nicer to you guys. You don't have to jump a mile when I start talking to you."

Al nodded, and then asked, "What do you need?"

Envy smiled and asked, "Do you have the letter that says who's going to the DWMA?"

Al nodded again and handed the letter to Envy.

Envy tore it open and read, "Congratulations to…

Edward

Alphonse

Winry

Envy

Lust

Gluttony, and

Greed

You seven will be going to the DWMA!"

Al smiled, "Well congrats!"

Envy mumbled, "Thanks," and ran off.

Back inside the house, the two girls, Winry and Lust, were packing their bags.

"Well this is exciting!" Winry beamed.

"Yeah, sure." Lust spoke.

The two girls had finished up packing as Envy walked in.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," Lust responded.

Envy rolled his eyes, "I meant Winry."

Lust sighed, "Alright," and she walked out of the room.

Winry smiled at Envy, "What do you want to talk about?"

"About... you know... what happened," Envy mumbled.

"With us?" Winry asked.

"No... with the trains in the sky!" Envy yelled sarcastically.

"You don't need to be mean about it," Winry scolded.

"So…?" Envy asked.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," Winry winked.

Envy said "Thanks," and walked out of the room. Then, suddenly, he bumped into Greed. "Ah! Move out of my way," Envy demanded.

"Not so fast... What's going on with you and Winry?" Greed asked.

Envy glared at him, "Did you eavesdrop?"

"Maybe," Greed laughed.

Envy sighed and pulled Greed into the bathroom. "Okay look, one day I was sitting alone in the park, and Winry was walking her dog. She saw me and walked up to me. I told her to leave me alone, but she didn't. So she sat down and we were just talking, but one thing led to another... and we kissed," Envy explained.

Greed smiled and burst out laughing, "Aww how cute!"

Envy grabbed his shirt, "I swear if you tell anyone..." Envy started to say.

Greed cut him off, "I won't. But when we get to the DWMA I get my first choice of the girls. Oh but it's not like they would pick you over me anyway," He laughed.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Envy sighed. 'Making a deal with Greed is like making a deal with a devil,' he thought. But it's not like he really cared about the other girls anyway.

The two guys left the bathroom and packed their bags in the car.

Al smiled at them, "Is everyone ready?"

Envy rolled his eyes. Al is always so positive.

Lust smiled, "Of course."

Envy turned to her, "What's gotten into you?"

Lust turned to her phone and texted Envy.

L: 'Al is so cute! Don't you think so.'

E: 'For you, sure. When did you start liking him?'

L: 'For a few weeks. You're the only one that knows.'

E: 'Alright I won't tell anyone. Does he have any idea?'

L: 'No.'

Lust put her phone down, and grinned at Envy.

Envy laughed and looked out the window. He was kind of excited to get there... just a little bit, at least.

After a few hours... or so of riding in the car, they eventually got there. Everyone was amazed by how beautiful the school looked. It was perfectly symmetrical.

The seven of them walked into Lord Death's office, and, of course, he greeted them with great excitement and enthusiasm.

"Welcome to the DWMA."

Al smiled and told Lord Death that they were all very excited to meet some of the weapons and misters.

"Well, I'm glad you're all excited, because this is going to be such a fun time!"

"Ugh! Can this guy be any more cheerful," Greed grumbled to Envy.

Envy rolled his eyes, but he did agree with Greed that Death Lord... or whatever his name was, was very annoying.

"Let me introduce you to your new friends," Lord Death smiled as the seven DWMA students walked out. "This is Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and lastly my son, Kid."

They all waved, and then Lord Death continued, "We will let our guest pick who they want to be partners with."

"I'm first!" Greed yelled. "Hi, I'm Greed…"

"Wow, so true to his name," Blackstar snickered.

Greed narrowed his eyes at Blackstar and turned to Liz, asking "Want to be my partner?"

Liz shrugged, "Why not?"

Greed smiled, for he was happy that he had got the partner that he wanted.

Edward said he wanted to be next, "I choose... you, the cool looking guy with the white hair."

Soul smiled, "Alright." He was pretty pleased with getting picked second, and he was happy that he didn't get stuck with an "uncool" dude.

Lust pushed her way to the front, and said that she wanted the next choice, "I choose.. was your name Tsubaki?"

"Yes," she replied, happy to be picked so early on.

Winry asked if she could go, and the remaining guys said sure. "Maka," Winry smiled.

Maka smiled and went to join her partner.

Lord Death had interrupted them, "Who's left? Okay so, Blackstar, Kid, and Patty. Then Gluttony, Envy, and Al."

Envy smiled evilly. 'This was working out perfectly' he thought. "Gluttony, why don't you go?"

Gluttony smiled, "Okay." He then turned to Lust, asking "Who should I pick?"

Lust smiled and turned to Tsubaki. "Well, who's the best for my Gluttony?"

Tsubaki didn't know how to respond, then she looked and saw Kid's and Blackstar's freaked out faces. It was obvious that neither of them wanted Gluttony. Lust noticed to and laughed, "There's nothing to be afraid of boys. Gluttony already ate today."

Tsubaki faked a smile and questioned, "Um... he won't eat us right?"

"Oh no, of course not," Lust responded, grinning, and told Gluttony to pick Patty.

Patty laughed and said "I like giraffes."

Then Gluttony proceeded to ask if he could eat them.

Lord Death came back into the room, "Okay... so we only have two people left. Who wants to pick first?"

Envy pulled Al to a corner of the room, "Look can we agree, or should I just yell who I want?" Envy asked him.

Al smiled at Envy, "I'll take whoever you don't want."

"Why are you so nice?" Envy laughed "It's sickening," He walked to the center of the room. "We've decided that I will take Kid, and Al will take Blackstar."

Al nodded, and Blackstar ran at him, "Huh! How come I'm the last to be picked? Everyone wants me. I'm going to be a God!"

Al stared at Blackstar, "Um... that's nice."

Blackstar smiled, "Oh just wait! We will win every challenge or competition you throw at us... Well, besides a test! I hate those."

Lord Death looked at all the teams, "Okay I will assign you to your room," he explained, "and you will get your first challenge in the morning,"With that, Lord Death posted the sign and left.

 **Teams and room numbers**

~Soul and Edward: room 1

~Liz and Greed: room 2

~Patty and Gluttony: room 3

~Maka and Winry: room 4

~Tsubaki and Lust: room 5

~Blackstar and Alphonse: room 6

~Kid and Envy: room 7

Envy unlocked the door to room seven and plopped down on the bed closest to the window.

"So, what's the deal with your friends?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked, fixing a picture on the wall.

Envy rolled his eyes, "Well you must have felt something when we were picking teams."

Kid glanced at Envy and sat on the other bed, "Look, there are some things going on." he responded, "But why would I tell you?"

"Because I like to mess with people, and I'm evil. I like getting revenge and all those types of things," Envy responded.

"Well, you know what would really help me," Kid started.

"Why would I help you?" Envy laughed, "I don't help people."

Kid went on, "It's nothing big. It's just your one leg has a mark on it... and the other one doesn't."

"Yeah, sorry can't fix that," Envy looked down at his Homunculi mark.

Kid sighed, "But you're not symmetrical."

Envy laughed, "Are you kidding?!... Neither are-"

"Don't even say it!" Kid bursted, "I know I'm a worthless piece of garbage!"

Envy laughed, "Okay look, sorry. But tell me some things about the DWMA students."

Kid sighed, "Then tell me some things about you guys."

"You go first."

Kid didn't know if he could trust Envy, but they were on the same team, "Okay let's start with Soul's team," Kid stated.

"Ew!" scoffed Envy, "He got put with the pipsqueak. I hate Edward... but I don't want to tell you that story."

Kid looked into Envy's eyes. For the first time, Envy seemed sad.

"Okay, don't tell me about the past or whatever happened, but will they work well together?" Kid inquired.

Envy looked up at Kid, "Tell me about Soul first."

"Oh, right, sorry." Kid apologized. "Well, Soul seems to think he's a pretty cool guy,"

"That's it."

"He's likes Maka."

Envy stood up straight, "Oh, juicy gossip!"

Kid frowned, "So, Ed-"

"Could die and I wouldn't care," Envy started. "There's nothing interesting about him. He used to be the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother, Al, was a suit of armor."

Kid stared at Envy blankly, "Um, okay."

"Yeah... it's a complicated story," Envy laughed.

"They seem like they will work well together," Kid responded.

"Yeah, maybe," Envy finished plainly before demanding, "Okay, next team."

Kid stopped for a second, "Like, in room 2?"

Envy laughed at Kid, "Yeah whatever team. We don't have to go in order. Why, what's wrong with Greed and his partner?"

"Um, well Liz is my weapon, and she is, like, my closest friend," Kid started.

"Oh!" Envy began to cackle, "You like her, and you're jealous that Greed picked her! And now your worried that they're in a room together, and since they are partners, they will become close. And then she will start liking him, and then she will forget about you. And you will lose your weapon... forever," He couldn't stop laughing.

"Why is that so funny!?" Kid shouted.

"Cause it's Greed!" Envy justified himself, "He goes after any girl that moves. Look, let's take a road trip to room 2."

"No, I'm not..." Kid started as Envy pulled him down the hallway.

Envy walked up to the door and was about to knock when Kid whispered, "Please don't!"

Envy smiled and knocked on the door.

Greed opened it, "Sup, Envy, and um..." Greed began.

Liz yelled, "Kid! Why are you guys here?"

Kid looked at Envy as Envy spoke, "Kid and I were talking, and he said that you were his weapon. And, I wanted to meet you."

"Aw, that's nice," Liz commented, "Did you talk to Patty yet?"

"Who's Pat…?" Envy started as Kid cut him off.

"Gluttony and Patty went down to the cafeteria," Kid lied.

"Cool, Greed and I were going to go get something to eat after we put the beds together," Liz explained.

Envy chucked as Kid questioned, "Why are you... putting the beds together?"

"The beds were so small alone, so we figured we would have more room," Liz explained.

"Um," Kid couldn't find any words.

"Can I talk to Greed alone for a minute?" Envy asked.

"Sure," Liz smiled and walked out of the room, dragging Kid along.

"Envy, she is so hot," Greed laughed.

Envy replied, "Yeah sure. But there are other girls here too."

"Not interested. I want her," Greed smiled as the two beds met.

"Look I hate helping people, but Kid and Liz are already kind of a thing," Envy explained.

Greed told him, "She didn't tell me that. I asked her, if she liked or was involved with anyone. She said no, so this is all fair game,"

Envy frowned, "Greed, look. Kid's my partner, and he is going to be worried about Liz the whole time. How am I supposed to win with an unfocused, symmetrical freak?!"

Greed shrugged, "Guess I will win in two ways, beating you and getting Liz," He laughed as he opened the door. "Liz, want to go down to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, sure!" Liz called, "Bye, Kid and... ah, Envy!"

The two guys waved and walked back to their room.

"I recorded Greed's and my conversation." Envy grinned, "Don't worry, we will beat Greed at this game."

Kid forced out a laugh after he finished listening to the message. He questioned Envy, "Are you sure? You're quite evil."

Envy narrowed his eyes, "Just hurt the pipsqueak for me," He left the room.

In Room 5, Lust and Tsubaki sat down on their two beds and were just chatting when they heard screaming.

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki! Open this door."

"It's Blackstar," Tsubaki clarified for Envy as she opened the door.

"I can't take it!" Blackstar complained. "I can't deal with Al," he fell on Tsubaki's bed.

Lust narrowed her eyes, "I can go talk to Al. What the problem?" she asked.

Blackstar snapped, "Everything!"

Tsubaki motioned for Lust to leave the room. After leaving, Lust walked down the hall to room 6, and knocked on the door.

Al answered it and gave a pleasant face, "Oh I thought you were Blackstar."

Lust walked into the room and sat down on a bed, explaining "He just came to my room complaining that he couldn't take it anymore."

"We are complete opposites, and I try to give in to whatever he says, but sometimes the things he says I can't do," Al sighed.

Lust was pretty sure she knew what Al was talking about. Tsubaki had told her some stories.

"Look, just let him talk with Tsubaki, and I'm sure it will be fine."

"Thanks, Lust," Al smiled. But then a couple seconds later, Blackstar came storming back into the room.

"Tsubaki and I are now partners, and you and Lust are!" Blackstar yelled, "Lord Death said we could switch!"

"Lust, I'm sorry, but I'm the only one that can deal with Blackstar," Tsubaki explained. "You two take Lust's room, because Blackstar's stuff is all over this room," Tsubaki laughed.

"Yeah... it's a mess," Al laughed and packed up his things, and walked down to Lust's room.

Lust was extremely happy in this moment, but she had to hide it. 'Dreams really do come true' she thought.

"Al, I have to go talk to Envy," said Lust, "I will be back really soon."

"Alright, have fun," he smiled.

Lust ran out of the room and down to Envy's. She knocked on the door, and to her surprise Kid answered.

"Hey, is Envy here?" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah he's out on the balcony," Kid explained.

Lust smiled, and opened the balcony door. "Envy!" she called.

"Lust, what are you doing here?" Envy asked.

"I have to tell you what just happened to me," Lust was all smiles.

"Well spit it out," Envy replied.

"Al and I are now partners," she screamed.

"What?" Envy and Kid gasped at the same time.

"Who said you could listen?" Lust shot coldly to Kid.

"Sorry, you left the door open, and..." Kid started.

"It doesn't matter." Envy worked to bring the conversation back. "How did this happen?"

"Blackstar hated him as a partner," Lust was beaming as she talked, "Who knows why! And then they went to Lord Death, and he switched our teams. Your father made my dreams come true," Lust looked happily at Kid.

"If only he could do that with Greed and us," he smiled at Envy.

Envy laughed, "No way I'm working with that loser."

"Wait, what happened?" Lust asked.

The two boys glanced at each other and then played the conversation for Lust.

Lust respond, "Oh... I understand. Look, Kid don't worry about Greed. Once this week is over, he will be all over another girl."

Kid nodded.

Envy added, "Trust us."

The three of them continued to talk for another hour, and they had finally noticed it was midnight. With a big day in front of them, and the first competition of many, they decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow was a brand new day filled with excitement, hate, love, and a whole lot more.

 _Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed it. I plan to have a lot of weird pairings in this story, because why not. But tell me what you think of it so far. I will write more about the other characters in the next chapter. Also tell me what you think the competitions should be, and who you want to lose/win. I hope to have the next chapter done in less than a month, hopefully. Also if you have any anime recommendations, please tell me. Again thanks for reading, and have a great day. ~Fawfulrox_


End file.
